Creation of three-dimensional shape models onto which face images are pasted is a known technology (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-288686). In a three-dimensional shape model onto which, for instance, a face image is pasted, the shape of the mouth in structured data is deformed in accordance with the output of voice data. In order to impart a natural appearance upon pasting of a two-dimensional face image onto a three-dimensional shape model, feature points of the eyes, mouth and the like in the two-dimensional face image are aligned with feature points of eyes and mouth of the three-dimensional shape model.
In cases where the shape of the eyes and the mouth of the three-dimensional shape model undergoes deformation, as in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-288686, unnatural motion may occur at parts where the shapes of the eyes mouth and so forth deform if positions are offset from each other even slightly during alignment. Therefore, face images that are to be pasted onto a three-dimensional shape model that involves deformation of eye and mouth shapes should preferably be imaged so as to match the three-dimensional shape model.
During imaging of a face image of a person, for pasting on a three-dimensional shape model, for instance the distance between the camera and the face and/or the orientation of the face in the left, right, up and down directions is adjusted in order to bring the face of the person to a position that is appropriate for the face image. Imaging processing of face images for three-dimensional shape models is complex as a result.